Colapso
by Kanutu
Summary: El caos de la segunda guerra mundial ha obligado a las naciones a innovar en distintos métodos de guerra, la desesperación por ganarla a toda costa llevo a Alemania a crear el experimento mas ambicioso y peligroso de todos hasta ahora. Un par de gemelos han sido el resultado de dicho experimento.


**Bueno, es la primera vez que me dirijo a alguien en el principio, solo quería hacer algunas aclaraciones.**

 **Esta historia contendrá rinxlen, mucho gore (eso espero) y escenas explicitas.**

 **Se me ocurrió después de escuchar una canción de los gemelos llamada "karakuri** **burst".**

 **La imagen no es mía, tan solo la saque de internet.**

 **Vocaloid no me pertenece.**

 **No habrá gumixlen (lo digo porque dará esa impresión)**

El aire soplaba de manera serena, llevándose a su paso arena, polvo y pequeñas piedras producto de las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fuero el hogar de sus probablemente muertos dueños

Poco o nada le importaba eso al chico que caminaba sobre las rocas y cadáveres a paso neutral e imperturbable, aquel joven vestía un desgastado uniforme militar alemán e iba equipado con una pistola parabellum M1908 colgando a la derecha de su cintura y una katana a su izquierda, su rostro era frio e inexpresivo, sus piernas y pies estaban seriamente heridos, más él ni se inmutaba, solo seguía su indefinido trayecto de forma imperturbable.

Pudo divisar una casa medianamente intacta en la lejanía, perfecto, ya tenía un destino establecido, se acercó sin cambiar su calmado andar mientras desenfundaba lentamente su katana y se ponía alerta ante cualquier amenaza, una vez estado a una distancia segura, busco lo que pudiera servir como entrada y dio con una ventana quebrada, termino de romperla sin más y entro a la casa o mejor dicho a lo que quedaba de ella, el más reciente bombardeo la había dejado con solo dos habitaciones intactas, aun así, la única forma de entrar era por esa ventana lo que lo hacia el refugio perfecto,

Ya estando seguro de que el lugar era seguro, enfundo su katana e inspecciono los pocos metros cuadrados sobrantes en la casa buscando comida, agua o algo útil y solo logro dar con una botella medianamente llena de agua, decidió que dentro de un rato saldría a buscar provisiones ahora lo importante era otra cosa.

Tras un rato de reconocer las zonas con más riesgo de derrumbe, se recostó suavemente en una parte segura, dirigió sus manos a los desgastados zapatos que utilizaba y se los quito dejando ver la causa del dolor punzante en sus pies, estaban muy heridos y con algunas llagas, consecuencia de caminar con calzado que bien podrían ser parte de la basura o de algún cadáver en fase final de descomposición. Tomo un poco de agua de la botella y echo otro poco sobre sus heridas, obviamente esto no ayudo en nada pero le dio al rubio una sensación de bienestar temporal, al menos lo suficiente como para tomar una pequeña siesta, y así lo hizo, corto ambas mangas de su prenda superior y las junto para hacer una pequeña almohada improvisada, antes de recostarse, desenfundo su arma para empuñarla firmemente sobre su pecho en caso de que surgiera cualquier imprevisto. Se recostó suavemente sobre su intento de almohada, dio un profundo suspiro, y finalmente cerro los ojos para caer rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

Era una noche hermosa, las estrellas iluminaban el cielo y la luna brillaba en su máximo esplendor, la fresca brisa nocturna movía las hojas de los altos arboles creando un pacífico sonido. Toda esta tranquilidad se vio abruptamente interrumpida por los sonoros y rápidos pasos de un pequeño rubio, el corría a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitían de manera desesperada, vestía ropa parecida a las del paciente de un hospital por lo que el frio disminuía el desempeño en su carrera. A lo lejos podían escucharse las fuertes voces de varios hombres y mujeres —¡ALLEN! —se alarmo al escuchar los gritos tan cerca —¡ALLEN! —el solo acelero su paso como si esto siguiera siendo posible —¡Lo encontré! ¡Síganme! —en ese momento sintió el pánico invadir su cuerpo, pero esta sensación fue contrapuesta por un fuerte impacto seguido de un fuerte y punzante dolor en su muslo derecho, ante esto, él se desplomo en el suelo y emitió un sonoro y largo quejido de dolor mientras cubría con una mano su ensangrentada herida y se arrastraba por el suelo usando la otra, estuvo de esa forma por unos segundos hasta que sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda, a pesar de esto, siguió arrastrándose como si nada hubiera pasado, entonces, volvió a sentir otro golpe mucho más fuerte que el anterior, esta vez el ahogo un grito de dolor con esfuerzo y continuo su trayecto con dificultad, pasados unos cuantos segundos, otro golpe impacto en la espalda del pequeño, pero esta vez se pudo escuchar el sonido de la madera cuando de quiebra con violencia, seguido del fuerte y húmedo quejido de dolor del niño, el siguió arrastrándose con todas las fuerzas que su maltratado cuerpo le permitía, pero esta vez no llego ningún golpe solo sintió como lo tomaban del hombro y lo giraban de modo que quedo boca-arriba, y entonces lo vio, un hombre alto y de edad aparentemente avanzada que vestía el uniforme de un general alemán, aquel hombre cargaba en su espalda un gran rifle de francotirador, y en su mano derecha sostenía con firmeza un grueso tronco partido por la mitad

—Crees que puedes simplemente desertar y quedar impune? ¿Crees que puedes asesinar a uno de los tuyos y no recibir ningún castigo? —aquel hombre tenía una expresión calmada y pacífica en su rostro, pero la mirada que le dirigía al pequeño malherido no era nada alentadora, se agacho para mirar estar más cerca de el —te propongo algo, si solo dejas que te regrese al laboratorio, solo te quebrare los huesos de las piernas ¿Qué te parece? —el niño alzo su brazo derecho con dificultad hasta dejarlo frente al rostro del viejo, acto seguido, levanto el dedo medio en respuesta a su proposición, aquel hombre cambio su expresión a una más frustrada —muy bien, tú lo pediste —sujeto al pequeño de la camisa y pego un fuerte puñetazo en su estómago, por lo cual, el pequeño escupió una cantidad preocupante de sangre y acto seguido, cayo cual muñeco de trapo al suelo.

—Tú te lo has buscado mocoso —dijo mientras arreglaba el guante de la mano que utilizo —ahora, vamos a hacer esto por las malas —en ese momento, levanto el tronco partido del suelo y lo impulso hacia atrás —tendrás que esperar al verdadero castigo, "Lenny" —lo último que el niño vio antes de quedar inconsciente, fue un gran trozo de madera impactando en su cabeza.

.

.

.

Despertó al escuchar el sonido de una estructura derrumbándose con violencia, se levantó inmediatamente como si hubiera permanecido despierto todo el tiempo y se dirigió sin titubear a la única salida de la casa en ruinas, una vez afuera, contemplo su supuesto refugio temporal con decepción, ahora tendría que volver a dormir en la insegura y devastada calle, pero ya habría tiempo de preocuparse por esto, ahora mismo estaba hambriento y descalzo en un terreno infestado de piedras puntiagudas y metralla producto del más reciente bombardeo. Se quedó unos momentos observando la lenta decadencia de aquel lugar y luego simplemente se resignó, después de enfundar su pistola, camino a paso lento con cuidado de no lastimarse, a la parte menos dañada de la zona.

Al llegar pudo observar pequeños edificios y varias casas no tan dañados debido al tamaño de los mismos, a pesar de eso, no era un lugar seguro y él lo sabía muy bien ya que en más de una ocasión había sido emboscado por gente hambrienta, sedienta y desesperada, era muy evidente que tenía que ser muy cauteloso, quizá podría ganarle a uno o dos tipos en las condiciones que estaba, pero si se tratase de un grupo de bandidos iracundos, ahí si no tendría muchas probabilidades de éxito.

Siguió caminando entre las zonas más escondidas siguiendo de nueva cuenta un rumbo indefinido, pero escucho algo no muy lejos —¡AYUDA! —Él sabía que acercarse era una idea muy estúpida pero... —¡Suelta mi comida! —la palabra "comida" hizo que algo dentro del chico se encendiera, provocando que se olvidara por completo de sus heridas y saliera prácticamente disparado al lugar de donde provenían esos gritos, sujeto con firmeza el mango de su katana todavía sin desenfundar mientras corría a una velocidad de atleta olímpico, ignorando por completo las huellas rojizas que dejaba tras de sí.

Una vez llego al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, pudo ver a tres hombres con la ropa bastante sucia, uno de ellos inspeccionando el contenido de una bolsa marrón y los otros dos amarrando las manos y pies de una chica peli verde vestida con la ropa típica de una miko

—¡Pero miren que buen botín hemos conseguido!

—¿¡Que hay para la cena jefe!?

—frijoles y atún enlatados!... Pero lo mejor es el postre —aquel hombre dijo esto mientras se acercaba a la chica —que les parece si lo disfrutamos antes de cenar

—¡Aléjense de mí, malditos pervertidos —ante esto, el líder de los bandidos lanzo un puñetazo directo a su pómulo

—¡Agghh¡ —ella se desplomo en el suelo y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, casi inmediatamente uno de los bandidos sujeto su cabello y la levanto jalando de este

—mira, mocosa te vas a portar bien y harás todo lo que digamos —ella solo escupió en la cara del ladrón

—sabes —el hombre se limpió la saliva con un dedo, para luego saborearlo, la chica soltó una arcada ante esto —dicen que las miko permanecen vírgenes hasta la muerte, ahora mismo lo voy a comprobar —estaba a punto de abrir su vestimenta pero no logro su cometido al tener una muerte inmediata e inesperada. La chica y los dos hombres que la sujetaban quedaron en una especie de shock momentáneo al observar como el líder era atravesado por la hoja de lo que parecía ser una katana muy filosa, el arma entro y salió de su torso en cuestión de segundos, el abusador cayó al suelo muerto y detrás de el, entre la niebla y el polvo se pudo ver al enemigo empuñando el arma ensangrentada

—pero que c... —fue lo único que lograron expresar los perplejos hombres antes de ser decapitados de manera violenta, rápida y fría, —AHH! —grito horrorizada la ahora libre chica al ser salpicada con la sangre de las recientes víctimas. El "héroe" por su parte estaba tranquilo e imperturbable como si no hubiera pasado absolutamente nada hace un momento, se acercó a uno de los cadáveres para limpiar su arma con la prenda de este, una vez limpia, la enfundo de nuevo y para terror de la sobreviviente, se acercó a ella lentamente como si se acercara a un cachorro asustado para indicarle que no es una amenaza —a-aléjate asesino! —exclamo mientras ella misma se alejaba hacia atrás para no ser alcanzada. El rubio se detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta y camino en sentido contrario a ella, pero no se fue de inmediato, se agacho a inspeccionar la bolsa con provisiones y saco una lata de atún de las tantas que había —de nada —dijo para luego caminar con calma fuera del sitio y no asustar más a la peliverde. Esta por su parte abrazaba sus piernas mientras lloraba desconsolada dejando caer lagrimas sobre sus rodillas cubiertas por la tela de su vestidura.

No fue muy lejos, se escondió en unos escombros que le permitían observar a la chica de lejos, tan pronto se calmara y dejara de lloriquear trataría de interrogarla y descubrir en donde diablos había conseguido toda esa comida, después de todo el no era ningún estúpido que desaprovecharía tal oportunidad, se recostó en el piso con su pistola empuñada y sobre su pecho, finalmente se dispuso a descansar de nuevo.

Llevaba ya varias horas llorando, después de todo una sacerdotisa no estaba acostumbrada a presenciar tales acto de violencia subió la mirada con dificultad, tenía la vista estropeada y sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojizos, aun así pudo notar perfectamente que ya había oscurecido, se limpió los ojos con la manga de su ropa y recogió la bolsa de víveres, mientras lo hacía y a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo notar no tan lejos de su posición una silueta con cabellera rubia y un uniforme de soldado, la chica no se asustó por esto, al menos iba a intentar agradecerle por salvarla a pesar de que la manera no fue lo que ella consideraría la correcta o necesaria así que comenzó a caminar hacia allí con mucha inseguridad y miedo, esto era tanto que incluso sus piernas temblaban y sus dientes emitían un ligero castañeo de nerviosismo, de verdad que era una mala idea acercarse a su posible asesino pero como buena miko que era, entre sus deberes estaba agradecerle sinceramente a las personas que te brindan su ayuda a pesar de no haberla solicitado. Finalmente llego a su destino y contemplo al chico dormido por unos segundos, después se puso de rodillas e hizo una reverencia

—gracias por salvarme —dijo en un casi inaudible susurro, acto seguido, se levantó, tomo sus cosas y se dio la media vuelta dispuesta a irse lo antes posible de ahí

—creo que se una mejor forma en la que me puedes agradecer —la peliverde sintió su cuerpo tensarse involuntariamente al escuchar la profunda y grave voz detrás de ella —me debes tu pureza, no? Si hubieras sido violada por esos tipos ya no tendrías derecho a usar esas vestimentas me equivoco? —la chica de pronto se sintió acorralada entre la espada y la pared aquel forastero tenía toda la razón. Sin dejar de lado su nerviosismo, dio media vuelta para quedar cara a cara con el rubio

—m-muy bien, q-q-que es lo que quieres? —dijo con el cuerpo temblando por el miedo —antes que nada, puedo saber tu nombre? —ella no quería contestar, lo único que deseaba era irse lo más pronto posible de ahí —m-me llamo Gumi Megpoid —se sintió bastante intimidada por aquel joven, su rostro no tenía facciones asiáticas y permanecía con una expresión de serenidad propia de un asesino nato

—muy bien Gumi, ahora necesito que me consigas algo de agua y alimento para llevármelos como provisión —la chica se alivió un poco al escuchar sus palabras, al menos no quería cometer actos impuros con su cuerpo

—lo siento esto ha sido todo lo que he podido conseguir buscando todo el día entre los escombros —dijo algo decepcionada de no poder ayudarlo. El por su parte comenzó a alejarse del lugar sin dar alguna explicación previa —pero espera! —grito, a lo que el volteo su cabeza para mirarla con la visión periférica —si quieres agua puedo darte la que tu quieras pero tendrás que acompañarme —el chico dio la media vuelta completa para acercarse a ella

—estas segura de ello? —pregunto

—totalmente, hay un pozo de agua fresca en mi templo

—tu templo? Que no todo esto fue bombardeado? —dijo mientras señalaba un punto al azar, pues todo se encontraba en ruinas

—mi templo está oculto en el bosque de bambú no muy lejos de este sitio, si nos vamos ahora llegaremos en media hora aproximadamente, de hecho, es mejor que no vayamos ahora mismo, tengo que llegar lo antes posible

—está bien —concedió —ve delante de mi, yo te seguiré

Su acompañante no dijo nada más, solo siguió la dirección que ella recordaba perfectamente. Ahora tendría más compañía


End file.
